


you know you're my love

by kaihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Gen, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, dance practice, mmmh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/kaihun
Summary: Watching Jongin dance makes Sehun feel so much.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	you know you're my love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tinysparks Round 14, Jongin’s Birthday Week 2021: We Artist, Baby!
> 
> I was so excited the artist theme won for Jongin's round for tiny sparks because I've wanted to write something like this for a while, especially after seeing Jongin's incredible performance for Studio Choom. Not sure if I did it justice, but I tried my best :)
> 
> Please note I kept it up to reader interpretation whether you want to see the love as romantic or platonic, which is why I used both relationship tags.

**S: wya? practice room?**

  
Sehun messages Jongin on KakaoTalk, though he doesn't really expect a timely response. Not when Jongin is notorious for taking forever to respond to texts, and on top of that he's in the middle of solo album preparations - he's beyond busy and Sehun won't hold it against him if he doesn't get a reply.

Once Jongin is in work mode, he's completely immersed in his own world, and Sehun understands that. More than anything, he admires how dedicated Jongin is to his craft. But if Sehun doesn't reach out first, he probably wouldn't see Jongin for days, or even weeks. Combine that with Sehun's filming schedule, and it's been impossible for them to meet up as often as they'd like.

Surprisingly though, Jongin responds almost instantly. Sehun must've caught him at a good time.

  
**J: yeah, come join?**

  
When Sehun arrives at SM, he can tell Jongin is practicing Mmmh from down the hall, though the song is mostly muffled by the soundproofing. 

The hook is infectiously catchy and he can't help but hum and body roll along like he's in the club, too. Jongin chose it as his title song for a reason, and his taste is immaculate.

When he gets to the practice room door, he peeks in first to check if Jongin is with his team, not wanting to interrupt in case they're filming. But he sees Jongin is alone tonight, not even with Guyoung. They likely finished earlier, but Jongin stayed behind to practice more on his own like he always does. Sehun has legitimately never seen anyone work as hard as Jongin in his life, and he knows he never will - Jongin is that one in a million kind of idol.

As Sehun slips in through the door he tries not to make too much noise, but Jongin's eyes meet his in the mirror, a silent acknowledgement of Sehun's presence, before returning his focus back to his own reflection. 

Watching Jongin dance is an experience like no other. Sehun has watched him thousands of times by now and it still rings true.

For years he's had a front row seat to Jongin's seemingly effortless transformation into his stage persona, but the pure, unfiltered intensity of Kai the idol never fails to thrill him like nothing else. He's almost like a different person, but that's what's so amazing, Sehun thinks. That this much passion is inside the Kim Jongin he's always known and loved, waiting to be channeled into physical expression for those lucky enough to witness.

Sehun watches, captivated as Jongin moves his body like a brush on canvas, painting the most vivid landscape only his mind could see. There are no wasted movements; every brushstroke is perfect in its intention. He's mastered the art of yin and yang, of movements powerful and soft, of ultimate sensuality translated into performance.

He's incredible.

It means even more to Sehun, having watched and danced alongside Jongin since they were fourteen. He knows exactly how hard Jongin has worked to get to this point, how much blood, sweat, and tears has gone into the making of Kai. He was there for all of Jongin's highs, his lows, and every day in between. Days when Jongin pushed everyone out, even Sehun, in search of his own brand of perfection. But it made the best days worth it, like now. With Jongin really, truly happy, in his best physical condition in a while, preparing for the solo he's worked so hard for all these years.

"I want them to know other sides of me," Jongin had told him a few months ago when he was first explaining his concept. Sehun is sure they will. Everyone will come to love Jongin, in the way he's always known him.

It's almost the end of the song now, the climactic high point where his dancers, if they were here, fade into the background as Jongin continues dancing. Jongin lands his jump so gracefully his feet don't even make a sound, then proceeds into a quick series of powerfully expressive movements.

  
Mm-mhm (yeah, take control, 네 멈대로)  
Mm-mhm (ooh-whoa-oh)  
Mm-mhm ('cause you know you're my love)

  
The combination of Jongin's voice, his dance, and the understanding of how much of Jongin's heart and soul is in his performance, from his breath, to his facial expression, to his fingertips, all in perfect harmony becomes overwhelming. Singing not just any song, not even EXO's, but his, as KAI. Each wave of emotion keeps building up until an entire tsunami crashes over Sehun, pulling him under until it surrounds him entirely. It's like he's drowning, but his heart feels united with Jongin's in this very moment. This is his life's work, what gets Jongin up in the mornings, what he dreams about at night. It's Jongin's everything, so it means everything to Sehun, too.

Then the music cuts.

"Sehunnie? Are you okay?" Jongin asks, suddenly in front of him and looking panicked. 

Touching his own face, Sehun finds he's crying, but Jongin has always affected him so deeply. He's a source of strength, the driving force in his life. Of course he'd be like this, after Jongin has bared his soul to him.

"I--I'm just, really proud of you, Jongin." Sehun reaches for his hand, holds it tightly. "You deserve this so much."

As Jongin's eyes well up with tears, he wraps Sehun in the warmest, most comforting embrace. _No words, just loyalty, right?_ echoes in Sehun's mind. They know each other so well by now that words aren't necessary. At times like this, they simply know.

"Wanna learn the choreo?" Jongin asks, after an embarrassingly long while of them sniffling.

"Mmmh," Sehun hums, pretending to think about it while Jongin giggles. "Duh, of course I do. Don't go easy on me."

"I would never! Sehun, you learn so fast."

He grabs Sehun's hand to pull him along, and Sehun smiles, his heart full with all the love he holds for Jongin.


End file.
